1. Field
Embodiments relate to a laundry weight sensing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine using a pulsator washes laundry using a water current generated according to rotation of the pulsator.
Performance of the washing machine is basically determined by detergency. However, if the amount of water used for washing is increased, a considerable time is required for water supply and drainage, a washing time is increased, and energy consumption is increased. Therefore, the amount of water used for washing becomes a main factor for determining the performance of a washing machine.
As a washing machine able to reduce the amount of water used for washing has been attracting considerable attention, a washing machine in which the shape and structure of a pulsator to generate a water current are changed has been developed.
In a washing machine, sensing of a laundry weight influences reduction in water consumption.